A Night Like No Other
by LongLostLove
Summary: I really could not think of a good title for this fic. It's basicly about an assignment that Gage and Sydney get that leads to something more as the night goes and they make 'harmless' conversation over paper work. It has a cute ending, I think. Thanks!!


Walker, Texas Ranger: A Night Like No Other  
  
"Gage, Sydney," Walker said one Monday morning, "I've got something for you."   
  
"What is it Walker?" Gage asked.   
  
"Ever hear of the Crane family? Rich and powerful. They live here in Dallas. They told us that they have run into some trouble with some drug dealers since one of there workers did some business with them to get this new drug called, 'Black Unicorn'. We are still working on finding the supplier. They are having a large social ball tomorrow night and they want some rangers there to keep an eye on things. They just want them to act like normal guests while the ball is going on."  
  
"So you and Alex are going right?" Gage guessed, while hoping deep inside for something else.  
  
"No," Walker said, "Alex has to get a check-up to make sure the baby is coming along fine and I want to be there. So I am asking you two if you would like to go." Sydney and Gage looked at each other. "You would have to act like a couple. If you decline we'll ask someone from a different station too-"  
  
"-nah, we'll do it." Sydney said. She looked at Gage and said, "It'll be are hardest case yet."   
  
They laughed and Walker explained to them the details.   
  
**The next night, Gage and Sydney are getting ready to leave**  
  
"I don't think I ever dressed up this much for an assignment." Gage said.  
  
Sydney laughed and said, "How formal is this thing anyway?"   
  
"Walker said that we were to look our best." Gage said, "You should go change so we can leave. I'm ready."  
  
"Okay." Sydney said grabbing the hanger with a bag around it. "Be back in a mintute."  
  
"Yeah, right." Gage muttered under his breathe.  
  
When Sydney came out she had on a stunning light blue gown and Gage had on a 'penguin' tux.   
  
"You look stunning Syd." Gage said honestly.   
  
Sydney had her hair pined up with only a few curls hanging down.   
  
"Okay Gage," Sydney started to say grinning, "From now until the end of tonight we are high and upper-class stinking rich snobs." Sydney stood up straight and raised her head like a total snob. She was joking around of course.   
  
Gage stuck out his nose the same and said, "Come my lady we must be going."   
  
They broke out laughing as they walked out to the car.   
  
**They arive**  
  
They knocked on the front door and Mrs. Crane answered. "Hello! Are you to the-" She lowered her voice, "-rangers?"  
  
"That's us ma'am." Gage answered.   
  
"Oh good." Mrs. Crane said, "I'm glad you're here. Just keep an eye out for suspious looking fellows. If you see any do what you rangers do. Just don't cause a scene. This is a very high-class place. So just ly low."  
  
"Don't worry." Sydney said.   
  
Mrs. Crane ushered Gage and Sydney in. She said that most of the guests have already arived. The place had classical music playing and people dancing. It looked like on of those old balls you always see on TV. '  
  
When Mrs. Crane left to greet some other guest Gage leaned over and whispered in Sydney's ear, "If we stay here for to long I think I'm gonna vomit."  
  
"Likewise." Sydney agreed.   
  
So for the first hour or so of the ball they just hung around and made sure everything was under control.   
  
Then they both were sitting down when Gage looked around and said, "I have never been so disgusted and yet so bored at the same time in my entire life."  
  
"Yeah." Was all Sydney could say.   
  
Then Gage stood up and stand, "I think there's an outside porch over there. I'm going to go and get some air."  
  
Gage started walking and then Sydney looked around and said, "Hey Gage, wait up. I'll come too."  
  
So they walked out to the porch. Gage looked at the stars and said, "Beautiful night."  
  
"Yeah." Sydney agreed. After a mintute she looked at Gage and asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Gage turned and said, "I'm wondering how much longer we have to be here."  
  
"Walker said that even if things look okay we should stay here till it's over." Sydney sighed.   
  
"Great." Gage said sarcasticly. After a moment Gage said, "Do you feel like we're being watched?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." Sydney said honestly. "Ah, I see. Glance over to your right. There's a man in the corner next to the volins. Look suspious to you?"  
  
Gage carefully looked over and saw the man Sydney was talking about. "Yeah, something is definatly up."   
  
They waited a mintute until the man moved and went out the door, "Syd, he's on the move. You stay here and I'll check it out."  
  
"Okay, you know what to do if you need back-up." Sydney said.   
  
They nodded at each other and Gage walked over and carefully followed the man.  
  
Sydney turned back around to the sky. The stars were shining brightly. It was a very clear night. Sydney then saw a shooting star. She grinned at herself and then she closed her eyes. She made a wish to herself.   
  
Gage looked around the corner. He saw the man run out the door. Gage followed him. The man went around the manison to the backyard. This is when Gage knew that something was up. Gage wonder if the man was the help there. He certainly didn't look like it. He was wearing a very high-class tux.   
  
While Gage was following the man he looked up at the porch Manison. He saw Sydney looking up at the sky. He had never seen a more beautiful site in his entire life.  
  
He snapped himself back to reality and he saw the man run into a large storage room in the Cranes' back yard. That's when Gage whistled to get Sydney's attiention. When Sydney looked down and saw Gage, he pointed to the storage room. Sydney nodded and walked out of the porch. Gage knew that she was on her way down to help him out.   
  
So Gage got a head start and ran to the storage room. When Gage got in her saw about 3 guys there sorting some sort of pills. Drugs, but not just any drugs, the Black Unicorn drug.   
  
Gage waited behide some crats for Sydney to arive. A few mintutes later Gage heard foot steps behide him. He figured it was Sydney. But when he turned around, it wasn't just Sydney.   
  
It was Sydney being held at gunpoint by a man. At first Gage was concerned, but then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a rope not to far from Sydney's foot. Gage could tell by the look in her eyes what she was planing.   
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" The man asked Gage.   
  
Gage nodded and said, "Well, just heads-up, I know the woman you have at gunpoint very well and just cos you have a gun pointed at her head doesn't mean she can't kick your-"   
  
That's when Sydney kicked the rope up to her hand with her foot and flipped the guy to the ground. When Sydney had him knocked totally out Gage shrugged and said, "I tried to warn him."   
  
Sydney smirked and said, "Yeah, I guess he just wouldn't listen. So what have we got here?" Sydney asked in a whisper as shge looked over to the table with the guys sorting pills and dumping them into boxes.   
  
"Black Unicorn." Gage answered, "Let's go." He said.  
  
They went up to the guys and knocked them down after not so much struggle.   
  
Sydney then said, "Well, I guess it's all in a days work."  
  
"I guess so." Gage answered. Gage checked out the leader of the crew's ID. After he looked at it he said, "Syd, check this out."   
  
Sydney then looked at the ID and she said, "Mr. Crane. Looks like they haven't been totally honest with us."  
  
"Yeah, but why would they want us here if this is where the drugs are?"  
  
"Maybe Mrs. Crane doesn't know." Sydney suggested.   
  
"I guess that is a possiblity." Gage conceded.   
  
Let's get these guys down to the station. We'll interagate them tonight. It's not that late so we might as well."  
  
"Good." Gage answered, getting one of the guys up, "I was looking for a reason to blow this joint."  
  
"Oh come on." Sydney said, "Besides catching these guys and their operation there was nothing else good?"  
  
"Well," Gage said, "I can only think of one other thing that was great about this evening."  
  
"What?" Sydney asked.  
  
Gage grinned and said, "Seeing you in a dress!"   
  
They laughed.   
  
They got the guys down there and by the time they were done getting all the information they could get from the drug dealers, Walker showed up with Trivette.  
  
"Hey Walker." Sydney said.   
  
"How did everything go with the doctor?" Gage asked, curiously.  
  
"Great!" Walker said and his face lite up, "We're having twins!"  
  
"That's wonderful news!" Sydney said.  
  
"That's great!" Gage said, "Now we are going to hafta help you decide some names."  
  
Walker smiled and then Sydney said, "I shudder to think what you'd name a baby!" Sydney said.   
  
They all laughed and then Gage said, "You wanna start something?" Gage said sarcasticly.  
  
After they were done laughing Walker said, "So what have you discovered?"  
  
Sydney and Gage told Walker and Trivette everything that had happened.   
  
"Okay, this looks like an open and shut case to me." Walker said.   
  
Gage and Sydney looked at each other and then Sydney said, "Do tell."   
  
"Okay," Walker started, "Well, Mrs. Crane says she knew nothing about it, and she ovisously didn't or else she wouldn't of invite us there. Mr. Crane was running a drug operation in his storage room on his estate. Sound right?"   
  
"Sounds good." Gage agreed.   
  
Sydney nodded and then Walker said, "Would you guys mind if you could get the paper work on this wrapped up tonight? I'd really like that so that there are no loose ends for tomorrow."  
  
Sydney nodded and said, "Sure we'll do it."   
  
Then Walker and Trivette left and Gage said to Sydney, "Thanks for volenteering me to stay late."  
  
Sydney giggled and said, "Oops. Well it's not like you got anything to do tonight."  
  
Gage looked at Sydney with a pretend shooked face and said, "Well I could have a date."  
  
Sydney nodded and said, "You don't have a date tonight." Sydney smirked.  
  
Gage stutter and then said, "Well I could."  
  
"Right." Sydney said sarcasticly as she got out a stack of papers. "When was the last time you had a date?"  
  
Gage grabbed a pen and said, "Uh-nevermind."  
  
Sydney laughed and said, "I thought so."   
  
Gage looked up and said, "Oh yeah miss hotshot, when is the last time you had a date?"  
  
"I don't have to answer that if I don't want to." Sydney said, grining.  
  
"I thought so." Gage said, repeating Sydney's words.   
  
After a few mintutes of thinking Sydney said, "Do you find that odd? That we-nevermind." Sydney trailed off.  
  
"You mean that neither of us are currently involed with anyone?" Gage suggested.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." Sydney said, "So why do you think that is?"  
  
"You don't want to know what I think." Gage answered.  
  
Sydney put down her pen and said, "Yes I do."  
  
"Well," Gage started putting down his pen and looking her eyes, "What I know is that when you find someone who is perfect for you and you suddenly find yourself not being able to live a day without them in your life, you have found your true love."  
  
Sydney didn't know what say at first so they both just looked at each other for a moment. "But what if I never find that one person?" Sydney asked.  
  
"You will." Gage said. He grinned as he said, "Heck, I've already found that someone."  
  
Sydney's head shot up from her work and said, "You what?"   
  
Gage looked up and said, "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes you did now who is she?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Now I am not telling you that." Gage said. Gage finshed the last of the papers and filed them. They got there coats and were walking outside talking.  
  
"Come on! You have to tell me!" Sydney said.   
  
"And if I don't what are you going to do? Fight me!" Gage said laughing as he pretended to box.  
  
"Come on!" Sydney said.  
  
Gage looked at her and said, "This is really killing you isn't it?"  
  
Sydney hesitated and said, "No, I couldn't care less."  
  
"Right." Gage said. "You'll know when I marry her."  
  
"Marry?!" Sydney said, "I mean, uh, so you really love this woman?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do." Gage said honestly, looking at Sydney, "What about you? You don't have anyone you could even possibly love?"  
  
Sydney nodded and said, "I do. I do love someone. But that is not for you to know. You'll know when I marry him."  
  
"Oh really?" Gage said.   
  
Sydney smiled and said, "So why are we still not seeing them on dates?"  
  
Gage grinned and said, "Because we're too chicken to tell each other how we feel."   
  
Sydney looked at Gage with a shocked face and said, "'Tell each other how we feel'?" Sydney repeated his words in question.   
  
"Did I say that?" Gage said as he turned around to face Sydney.   
  
"Yes you did!" Sydney said. "I'm the woman you were talking about aren't I?"  
  
"So? I'm the man you were talking about aren't I?" Gage asked.  
  
"So you admit it?" Sydney asked.   
  
Gage waited a mintute and then whispered, "Maybe it's about time I did."   
  
Then, he did something that he never thought he'd do. He'd always wanted to do it but never had the courage.   
  
What he did was he put his hands on Sydney's face and kissed her a long and passionate hiss. The best one he had ever given, or recieved for that matter.   
  
When they broke away they both grinned and Gage said, "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
That's when Sydney kissed him and then said, "Yes, and I've always wanted to do that."  
  
As they walked away into the night Sydney said, "So-uh-what were you saying about you getting married?"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
